


Margo in 4.10 "All that hard, glossy armor."

by Allegria23



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Margo the Great, Oh hey look it's a classic hero's journey, and she kicked that quest's ass, she burned through her pain and anger and grief, she gave up her KINGDOM she confronted her past and everything she had become
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allegria23/pseuds/Allegria23
Summary: This is a portrait of Margo on her great quest in the Fillorian desert.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Margo in 4.10 "All that hard, glossy armor."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cartographies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartographies/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Cartographies, whose writing about Margo helped me understand her and love her even more.


End file.
